What Happens at the Party, Stays InVegas?
by fistfulla-tendahness
Summary: Puck throws a party, and Sam just happens to be there. Sam/Puck, will be Sam/Finn/Puck, but let's see how it goes. Don't like, don't read. Oh yeah, I went there and bought a friggin' t-shirt! Strictly M. Children be advised. Wait, why are children here?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first smutfic. I promise you, there is basically nothing other than smut in this chapter. You don't like it? Then what are you doing on here? Get off my page homophobes!**

**I don't own Glee. In fact I don't know who does. Maybe I do own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Puck was having a party. His parents were out of town, so the theme was "Get drunk off our asses while we have time to spare". He invited the football team and the glee club, they don't really mix but who's gunna even remember, along with other classmates who heard about the party. He had just broken up with Lauren, so he was probably looking to score.<p>

Most of the glee club just started arriving. Rachel didn't come for obvious reasons. The party had just started to hit off when Sam came in. He and Quinn were still dating so he came with her. She was being a total bitch to him all week and he just wanted to cut loose and spend time with her. This wasn't the case for her. After they got their drinks, she made him hold her purse while she went off to dance with Santana and Brittany.

Puck was wandering around his house, he wasn't looking for anything just wasn't having any fun. He'd already boned all the girls here so it's not like that's gunna happen again. Then he ran into Sam in the kitchen. They weren't really friends but they didn't hate each other.

"Havin' a good time?"

"I guess."

"Not really?"

"What?"

Puck noticed he couldn't hear him, "Come with me." He yelled. He motioned Sam over. They went upstairs and into Puck's room. It was actually hook-up free.

"You just wanna sit in here and talk?"

"Yeah. Wow, I can barely hear anything out there."

"Soundproofed the walls and shit so my Mom couldn't hear me gettin it on."

"Smart."

"You want some tequila?" Puck said, pulling out a bottle and chugging some.

"Sure." Sam took it and chugged it.

"So. Quinn huh?"

"Yup. Bigger of a bitch than ever."

"Yeah, and dry as hell."

"I know, I thought by now at least she'd put out."

"Nope. And Lauren was fun and all, but... I don't know."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine." Puck took another drink. "You can come sit on the bed over here, you don't have to stand."

Sam walked over to the bed and sat down. Puck smiled at him, and Sam smiled back.

"So," Puck said taking a drink, "you a virgin?"

Sam took the bottle and chugged it. "Yup!"

"It'll happen. You seem fuckable."

"Haha." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious dude. If I was a girl I'd totally do you. I would ride you like a horse." Sam turned and looked at him. "You've got the looks, the personality, the body for sure. If I keep drinking like this, you might be getting some tonight."

Sam looked at him, and lunged at his lips. He pressed them against Pucks and reached his hands around to Puck's back. They kissed hard and heavy before Puck said, "Holy shit, took you long enough."

Sam stood up and took off his shirt, Puck rubbed his hands up him, dropping the tequila bottle to the floor. Puck grabbed hold of the back of Sam's neck and pulled his lips into his own. Sam came at him with an open mouth, Puck welcomed it with one as well. Puck's tongue reigned dominant in their mouths. Sam's huge mouth engulfed Puck's in a slow, sensual motion.

Puck rolled the two over, so he was on top, and ground his hips into Sam's. Sam and Puck moaned and took a break just to enjoy the grinding. Sam bit his bottom lip as Puck sucked at his neck. Sam reached from the bottom of Puck's shirt and pulled it up, over his head. Puck stood up to let Sam take it off him completely.

Puck laughed, "Mmm, you hungry?" Sam smiled and stood up to kiss Puck. Sam grabbed hold of Puck's big, meaty biceps as Puck scraped at his back. Sam flipped them over in one quick motion. Sam kissed at Puck's neck and Adam's Apple, biting at his clavicle and running his tongue down to his nipples. Puck moaned and bucked his hips up as Sam kissed at his left nipple, leaving it with a quick whip of the tongue.

Sam kissed hard on the bronze muscle of Puck's abs. Sam rubbed Puck's erection through the fabric of his jeans. Sam kissed down his stomach and twirled his tongue in his bellybutton. Sam stood up and rammed his crotch against Puck's.

Sam said in a breathy, moany voice, "You ready?"

Puck responded the same way and with a cringe, "Suck the fucking thing already. Aah!" Sam licked his lips and bent down. He undid the button and the zipper of Puck's pants and stood up to take hold of the bottom of his jeans and slip them off his legs. Puck's red, hard boner popped straight up with precum leaking from it's head. Puck moaned and rubbed his hands across his hot torso in sexual agony.

"Commando. Nice." Sam said, removing his own pants and underwear, and lunging down at Puck's cock. Puck moaned as Sam swallowed it into his bear trap of a mouth, and slid back up, sucking it. He licked the head and began jacking him off. Sam put his mouth on Puck's hairy balls, and swished them around in his mouth. He sent a shiver up Puck's body. Puck stood up and put his hand on top of Sam's head, messing around with his hair. Sam took his mouth off Puck's balls and onto his cock. Sam licked all the way up his length and stuck it to the back of his throat. Sam slid it back up in between his tongue and The roof of his mouth, sucking at the tip. He slid back down, to the back of his throat and up back again. He generated a rhythm and quickly bounced his head up and down Puck's stiff cock. Puck threw his head back and let out a big moan. Sam got turned on and began jacking himself off, moaning onto Puck's cock.

Sam pumped and bobbed up and down as Puck came closer and closer to the edge. He began moaning more frequently and louder. He shoved Sam's head down further and pulled him up by his hair, and thrusted his hips into his face. Sam pressed his tongue hard against Puck's cock and moved it around on it. Puck bit his bottom lip and moaned though his nose. The sweat on Puck's body was building from the lack of cold air and the high amount of musk and heavy breathing. Sam felt Puck's cock throb in his mouth, and bit down on it. Puck yelled and laughed and shoved his hips further in and more violently. He started breathing faster and faster, heavier and heavier. Sam pumped his cock harder and faster as well.

"Get ready for it." Puck said through his teeth. Sam moaned back and ran his free hand up Puck's sweaty body, squeezing his hard pecs. Sam bobbed his head harder and harder and Puck let go of Sam's head. Puck leaned back on his arms to thrust his hips faster into Sam. The sound of sweaty balls slapping against thighs filled the room as did Puck and Sam's heavy breathing. Puck's moans climaxed as he did. Puck shot his cum deep into Sam's throat and continued to face fuck him. Sam moaned as Puck shot down his throat. Sam took his mouth off Puck and stood on the bed to finish himself off. He jacked his cock faster and faster, the friction was making it red and hot. Sam groped his balls and pumped his cock while Puck sat back and watched. Sam let out a high pitched moan and clench everything as he came all over his chest. He breathed heavy as his caught up with himself. He came back from his high and laid next to Puck on the bed.

Puck looked at him and laughed, making Sam laugh. "I should go clean myself up." Sam said.

"Here's a tissue." Puck said, handing him one of his used ones. Sam sniffed it and cleaned himself off. As he did, Puck reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He spread some on his fingers and turned over a bit to stick his fingers up his ass. Puck's face was sexy as hell to Sam. His cock twitched along with Puck's. Sam scooted down to kiss and lick at Puck's sweaty body. Puck pushed and scissored in all three fingers and pulled them out.

"I'm ready. You got a condom?" Puck said. Sam came up and replied.

"Yeah, in my back pocket." Sam said, leaning over the bed to get his jeans off the floor. Puck admired Sam's ass and rubbed and squeezed it with his hand. Sam got back up and showed Puck the condom. He took it, ripped it open and put it on Sam's hard dick. He licked all around his cock to loosen it up and laid at the front of the bed in doggy position.

Sam got on the edge of the bed and grabbed hold of Puck's hips. Sam slid his erect cock deep into Puck's entrance. He cringed and lowered his head, while Sam moaned in a harsh pleasure. Sam pushed his hips in and out, as Puck got used to the feeling more and more. Sam picked up speed and gripped Puck's hips harder. Puck moaned and pushed his ass into Sam.

"God, harder Sam." Puck said. Sam began to generate a rhythm and Puck threw his head back. Sam humped hard and fast in and out of Puck's ass. Puck moaned and groaned and whined as Sam breathed lustfully.

Sam reached his hand under Puck's body and gripped his abs, the other hand grabbed hold of Puck's hard, sweaty cock. Puck moaned and threw his ass hard into Sam. Sam deeply thrusted his hips into Puck and hit his cock against Puck's prostate, making him beg for more.

Puck could tell by how fast he was pumping and humping that Sam was close to coming. Puck lifted his body up and pressed his back to Sam's front. Sam could still push into him, but it got deeper than when he waw in doggy position. Puck moaned as the feeling of Sam's hard cock stabbing him deep in his ass. Sam's hand moved from Puck's abs to Puck's chest. Sweat from Puck's body moistened Sam's hand. Puck's sweaty back and Sam's sweaty torso squeaked as they collided harder and harder into each other. Puck hooked his arm around Sam's neck and turned his head to meet Sam's. Sam dug his nose into Puck's armpit and kissed him open mouth. Their heavy breathing and shaking bodies were signals they were both about to cum. Sam gripped Puck harder and bit down on Puck's shoulder. He thrusted his hips forcefully into Puck, both letting out heavy groans.

Sam came hard into his condom, and let his tongue hang out as he moaned. Puck was close, his cock throbbing as Sam continued to pump it and fuck him. Puck breathed through his teeth and came hard onto his face and torso, he let out a high-pitched, relieved moan as it hit him. Sam continued to fuck Puck, but slowed down his thrusts. They shared deep relieved breaths as Sam pulled out him and Puck flopped down on the bed. Sam caught his breath and laid next to him.

"Fucking amazing." Sam said.

"Yeah. So want to go at it again?" Puck said smiling and turning over. Sam scooted closer to him and smoothed his hand over Puck's hips and grabbed his ass cheek. Puck moaned as Sam's tongue entered his mouth. They kissed and slowly grinded into each other, moaning and rubbing their hands up each others' bodies.

Sam rolled them over so he was on top and ground his hips into Puck's. Puck groaned and arched his neck as Sam kissed down it. Sam kissed down to Puck's nipples and licked them while rubbing Puck's cock with his hand. Puck rested his hands above his head as Sam kissed down Puck's abs. Sam took a big inhale of Puck's sweaty, musky crotch and licked all the way up Puck's cock and let it hit his face as Puck twitched it. Sam stuck Puck's sweaty balls in his mouth and swished and sucked on them in his mouth. Puck moaned and tasseled Sam's hair.

Sam took his mouth off Puck's balls. "Mmm, I love the taste of you. Turn over." Sam said. Puck turned over and stuck his ass in Sam's face. Sam kissed in Puck's crack and licked along his entrance. Puck's mouth was muffled by the pillow, but he was able to moan audibly.

Sam tickled his tongue against Puck's entrance and massaged his ass cheeks with his hands. He pulled them apart and dug his tongue deep into it. Puck groaned and stuck his ass into Sam's face. Sam sucked and kissed at his entrance and stuck his tongue deeper and deeper into Puck's asshole.

"Fuck yeah." Puck whispered. Sam hummed and moaned between Puck's ass cheeks and licked along Puck's inflated prostate. Puck groaned each time he hit it. Sam dug his face deeper and picked up speed and force as he licked against Puck's prostate. Puck gripped the pillow hard and thrusted his hips against the bed. Puck moaned as the friction of the sheets and the pleasure of Sam's rimming climaxed him. Puck yelled loud as he came hard on the sheets. He shook from the orgasmic pleasure of Sam's amazing tongue. Sam pulled his face out of Puck's ass and crawled up next to him.

"Oh God, that was amazing." Puck said, turning back over. Sam rubbed Puck's crotch and kissed along his body. The two fooled around on the bed a little longer before Sam heard someone yelling out by the door.

"Has anybody seen Sam? He's supposed to give me a ride home!" It sounded like Quinn's voice. Sam jumped up and wiped the sweat off his face. He pulled on his jeans and threw on his shirt. He fixed his hair and threw his underwear at Puck, who was watching him.

"Here. A little souvenir of our sexy little get-together." Sam leaned in to kiss him. "I had a really great time." He said, biting his lip and kissing him again. Sam adjusted himself and opened the door to Puck's room. He looked around and saw no one was around. He ran into Quinn downstairs and after a long rampant bitch and moan about how she's late for her curfue they left.

Puck took a big inhale of Sam's boxers and got underneath his covers. Puck laid down and picked up his phone. He texted Sam,

_Hey we should do this again_

Seconds later Sam texted back,

_How bout tomorrow in the locker room?_

Puck smiled,

_Definitely. Til then sexy_

Puck rubbed himself and drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Tells-a me what chu think? Too much, too little (which if you're thinking, I'd check into sex rehab), don't write anything nasty or throw a hornet's nest at my car D:, in other word review politely.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, all four readers, but I haven't had anytime to actually post. I have however written alot mmhmm. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Puck and Sam kept their distance and acted like they hated each other for a while, so rumors of Sam going into Puck's room that night at the party would fizzle down. But that didn't stop the two from sexting each other the rest of the week.<p>

The locker room never seemed to be empty enough for them to fuck in private, so they waited. It came to a Thursday afternoon before they noticed the entire room had been empty. Sam and Puck found each other and stripped off their gear.

"You got the- stuff?" Sam said. Puck smiled and pulled out a box of condoms and a tube of lube from his gym bag.

"Right here." Puck laid them down on a bench and proceeded to take off his pants. Sam watched intently, sitting on a bench in only his jock strap. Sam bit his lip as he saw Puck's hard cock peeking out of his jock strap. Sam stood up and put his hands on Puck's shoulders. Puck rubbed his hands up and down Sam's muscley torso, feeling every bulding ripleyness and ab and pec. Sam got closer to Puck, so their buldges were touching. Sam slowly pushed Puck against the lockers behind him, grinding his cock against Puck's. Puck let out a whine as he slammed into the locker and Sam began grinding up and down his crotch. Puck was super horny and wanted Sam badly.

Sam bit his lip and ground his hips against Puck's, while Puck bit and sucked at Sam's neck. Sam was on his tiptoes and squatting and licking at Puck's bronze, muscley shoulder just begging for Puck. Puck took Sam by the hips and turned them around, slamming Sam into the lockers, making him moan. Sam bit his lip as Puck slid down his body, kissing every muscle in a long, deep, open-mouth kiss. Puck made his way down to Sam's crotch, taking an inhale of the musk and wetting his nose on the wet spot, where Sam's precum was, on his jock strap. Puck bit at the elastic band of Sam's jock strap and ripped it away with his teeth, flinging it to the floor. Sam bucked his hips, shoving his hard, sticking-straight-into-Puck's-face cock against Puck's cheek, letting out a hard, needy moan.

Puck didn't waste anytime teasing Sam and licked his cock from base to tip, pursing his lips at the tip and sliding his wet lips down Sam's length. Sam moaned and pushed in Puck's head. Puck pressed his tounge against Sam's cock in his mouth and tasted him. Sam flexed his body in sexual agony, face fucking Puck in the mouth. Puck ran his hands along Sam's crotch area and up his torso, clawing at his abs. Sam moaned and licked his lips. Puck sucked in Sam's juicy, red cock and inhaled the musky smell of his pubes as they tickled his face when he deepthroated Sam's cock. Sam's body was beginning to shine with sweat with the heat of the moment and the humidity of the locker room. Sam began bucking his hips hard into Puck's face. His ass would slam against the lockers behind him each time he thrusted back. Sam violently shoved Puck's head into his crotch. Puck loved being taken control of and gladly took in all of Sam's throbbing cock. Puck's tounge was going numb and Sam's vision was faintly flashing. Sam cringed and his eyes twitched, letting out a long, breathy groan as he shot cum far down into Puck's throat. Puck swallowed it all and took his mouth off of Sam's cock, gently licking it up and down. Sam fell back on the lockers, chest heaving, sweaty pecs and abs shining in the light, jaw unhinged, and cock still stiff and red. Puck sucked on Sam's balls a while before kissing up to Sam's delicious body.

"Holy fuck Puck. You're amazing." Sam said, breathy and moany.

"Wait till you feel me fucking you up the ass." Puck said, widely kissing Sam's jawline. Sam turned his head and greeted Puck's mouth with a needy tounge. Puck and Sam sucked face all the way over to the bench where Puck set down the condoms and lube. Sam shoved Puck down on the bench, kissing his face and neck and slowly moving down his body, licking at his nipples. Puck fell back a bit so Sam could kiss his abs. Sam rubbed at Puck's erection through his filthy jock strap, and stripped it off, revealing Puck's beautiful tan cock, and his huge beanbag chairs of balls. Sam took his time sucking at all his meat before Puck reminded him he wants to fuck. Sam grabbed the box or condoms and lube and handed them to Puck. Puck tore open a condom and slid it on his hard, wet cock. He squeezed some lube on his fingers and spread it around at Sam's entrance before sticking his first finger up inside him. Sam cringed and tightened his asshole around Puck's fingers. Puck wasn't here to play games. He was here to get some action, so he grabbed Sam's hips and stomach and picked him up, slamming his front against the lockers.

"Fuck, what the hell!"

"Shut the fuck up and take my cock!" Puck said. It was the horniness talking. Puck spread apart Sam's ass cheeks and aligned his cock with Sam's hole. Sam struggled and pushed, but Puck was too strong and detremined to fuck Sam. Sam's expression quickly changed from pain to pleasure and gratefully bent lower so Puck could shove his cock inside him more easily. Sam was now begging and pleading for Puck and convinced him to give him another shot. Puck pulled out of Sam and quickly sat down. Sam wasted no time and immediately straddled himself on top of Puck's lap. Sam aligned his asshole with Puck's dick and lowered himself. Sam's eyes fluttered and he bit his lip the first ups and down he did, but soon he was jumping up and down on Puck like a friggin rabbit. Sam bent his neck and let the pleasure of Puck's cock hitting his prostate faintky flow through him. Puck planted nibbles and kisses along Sam's moving collarbone. Sam was doing all the work until Puck grabbed Sam's hips and began thrusting his hips up into Sam. Sam screamed, "Oh, Puck! Goddamn shit! Fuckfuckfuck!" Puck bit Sam's nipples. Puck and Sam moved their hot, sweaty bodys against one another. Sam's cock was sandwiched in between them, and the friction felt nice. Sam moaned and groaned and pleaded for Puck to ram his dick into his sweetspot. Puck stood up and Sam hooked his legs and arms around his body. Puck bent his knees and sprang back up, sending his cock directly into Sam. Sam moaned extrememly deafingly loud, as the feeling vibrated around his body. Puck repeated this in a faster version and with less bending. Sam moaned out loud for an entire minutes, climaxing in pitch as well as Puck's speed. Puck bit his lip and breathed hard through his nose. Sam moaned loud and released a loud, strenuous breath. "Puck!" He screamed as he shot creamy white deliciousness between his and Puck's abs. Puck soon followed after Sam moaned, sending him over the edge. Puck slowly bounced Sam a bit longer and sat down. They layed on the bench against each other breathing hard into each other's faces. Sweat piled up on Sam and Puck's bodies. Their lips met in a hot, moist embrace and Sam crawled off of Puck. Puck slipped the condom off his cock anrd threw it down a shower drain.

"You never cease to amaze me." Puck said.

"Yeah. You. Too." Sam said, still out of breath. Puck sat down and kissed Sam's chin. Sam returned by turning his face to Puck's and conjoining their lips. They slowly pressed their lips against each others' and rubbed their hands along each others bodies. Puck told Sam to open his mouth and they began tounge fucking each other's mouths. They moaned each time their tounges slid against each other's. Puck slid his hand from Sam's thigh up to his crotch. Sam's hard cock poked him in the palm and Puck laughed. Puck pushed Sam down on the bench and held his body over Sam's. Puck ground his cock against Sam's and kissed along his neck. Puck's ass was in the air and Sam was reaching around his body to squeeze it. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against one another in a magical, tickling feeling. Sam was so hot fpr Puck right now, he just wanted to run his tounge all over his body and stick his entire face into Puck's asshole and get slapped by his long, tan cock, but Puck looked at the clock. He realized he was late for work and bolted out. Sam laid back on the bench, tired and horny.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think because, this one reviewer said I need to "vary sentence beginnings". After several minutes of ing, Googling, and Yahooing, I still have no idea what that means. It's smut. I'm not writing frickin' "Catcher in the Rye". Review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where Finn comes in, pun intended most definitely. Thanks for the suggestions and junk by the way!**

* * *

><p>Sam got up and hopped in the shower, he had to get the jizz off his abs still. He let the warm water trickle down his muscular, smooth body. Sam pushed his wet hair out of his face and put his hands behind his head. Then he just faintly heard the door open and close. He thought it was Puck, so he stepped out with his wet body and cock sticking straight out. Sam was suprised to see Finn walk in. Very suprised. But not as much as Finn.<p>

"Oh, Sam. I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know anyone was in h-here. Uh." Finn was nervous to be standing in front of a hot naked guy, but more uncomfortable than nervous. He covered his eyes and said, "Dude. Towel, maybe?" Sam, embarassed, grabbed a towel and tied it around hi waist.

"Descent." Sam said.

"Uh, alright. Have you seen my phone?"

"Um, maybe. Here I'll show you." Sam walked to the back of the locker room to where he saw Finn's phone. Sam noticed Finn covering something up. In the pants area. Sam walked back to a bench, where he saw it last. Finn rushed up to the phone and put it in his pocket. He turned around to thank Sam. Finn looked at Sam's body and his buldge from within the towel. Sam leaned forward and rushed into him. Sam pushed the off guard Finn to the back of the corridor, against the wall and undid his towel.

Sam kissed Finn heavily and breathily and open-mouth, and Finn returned with fairly hesitant open-mouth kisses as well. "Finn," Sam said in between kisses, "I know you're straight and all but ju-

"I-It's fine. Just stop talking and turn around." Finn said, flipping them over with them both faving the wall. Finn removed his pants, shirt and underwear. Finn licked his hand and rubbed up and pumped his cock while kissing against Sam's shoulder. Sam was still pretty stretched out, so Finn easily stuck his long, hard cock up his ass. Sam begged for more in a gritty moan. Sam pushed his ass backwards, into Finn who thrusted his hips, sticking Sam in his ass as he shoved in and out. Finn got a hard hold on Sam's hips and rammed his pelvis into Sam's ass. Finn let out hard, happy, laughing moans. Sam started laughing too, and moaning harder as Finn continued to hit that amazing spot in his ass.

"Right there you motherfucker aw, yes!" Sam said. Finn laughed and placed his hands along Sam's lower body. Finn made his way to Sam's cock and rubbed it. Sam moaned and cringed from getting his prostate fucked so many times. Finn began pumping Sam, and groped his inflamed balls. Sam moaned a moan of thanks and hotness. Sweat accumulated on Finn's body as he flexed his arms and chest. Finn but his lip and cringed as he came hard up Sam's asshole. Sam moaned and unhinged his jaw, letting out a whiney grunt as he came onto Finn's hand. Finn continued to fuck Sam's brains out, making him almost inaudible. Sam licked and bit his lips and clenched his asshole around Finn's cock. Finn loosened his tempo and fell forward onto Sam and the wall.

Finn laughed. "That was amazing." Sam laughed and turned his head to kiss Finn. Finn kissed back and opened his mouth for Sam to enter from. They broke the kiss as Finn pulled out if him, then rubbed their bodies together against the wall, in a slow, sweaty embracing.

"I have to go." Sam said, turning his head.

"How bout I come with you?" Finn said, still kissing along his cheek and neck.

"Can't I got a date with Quinn."

"Blow it off so you can blow me off."

"I'd love to. But, I'd hate for people to think we've got a thing going on. If you're horny call Puck." Sam said, putting his clothes on.

"So you guys did fuck at the party?"

"Yup. We should get a threesome going." Finn mmmed and cam over to Sam, naked, and kissed him while rubbing his cock against the fabric of his clothes. "Knock it off. Don't wanna get jizz on my pants."

"Fine. I'll give Puckerman a call then."

"Alright. Keep your phone with you, cause I get really horny really fast. I'd love to see what kind of sexting powers you have."

"Okay." Finn giggled and kissed Sam. Finn out on his clothes and walked out of the locker room with Sam.

Finn hopped in his car and drove over to Puck's house. Finn went up to his door and rang the door bell. Puck's mom answered the door. Finn asked if Puck was home, he was. Finn walked up to Puck's room where he laid shirtless on the bed, listening to his iPod. Puck looked up at Finn.

"Oh, hey Finn."

"Hey, Puck. I was just in the neighborhood."

"Oh. Well you wanna play XBox or something?"

"Nah, I'd rather just fuck."

"What?" Puck looked almost scared when Finn closed the door behind him and took off his shirt. Finn lunged at Puck and pressed his lips against Puck's. Finn rubbed up and down Puck's muscular body and groped his crotch. "Finn what the-

"It's fine. Just fuck me." Finn said. Puck no longer hesitated and flipped the two over. Puck kissed down Finn's body, making him moan. Puck licked and nibbped at Finn's chest and ground his hips into Finn's. "Here, let me take my pants off."

"Yeah me too." Puck stood up and removed his pants and underwear, Finn laid on the bed and moaned in relief as his hard cock flopped out, smacking his stomach.

"Nice." They both said. They laughed and Puck crawled on top of Finn again. Finn cupped Puck's cheeks and and open-mouth kissed him deeply. Puck moaned as his hard cock rubbed up and down against Finn's. Finn hummed and begged for Puck to grind against him harder. And harder. And faster. Fuck faster. Finn's sweaty body rubbed up and down Puck's sweaty body amongst the tangled sheets. Finn cringed and thrusted his hips upward against Puck. Puck moaned and thrashed his tounge around Finn's mouth. Puck and Finn's long heavy breaths filled the room along with the sound of Puck's body slamming into Finn's. Finn hooked his arms around Puck's neck and scratched his back. Puck went lower on Finn's body and kissed his clavicle.

"Harder Puck." Finn moaned. Puck did so. Their beat-red cocks rubbed against each other creating an amazing friction. Their bodies ground in unison like gears. "Puck I'm gunna-

"Me toofuck!" Puck said moving his body harder and faster against Finn's. Puck moved his mouth back up to Finn's and they sloppily kissed as they climaxed. Finn cringed and bent his neck back, coming hard against Puck's body. The warm liquid turned Puck on and he groaned and bit Finn's shoulder as he came in one long, gritty thrust. Puck gently and slowly grinded his body against Finn's to slowly come down from their heat. Their chests were heaving against each other and they came together in a hot, slow, sensual kiss.

"Fuck." Puck said.  
>"That was amazing." Finn said, right after Puck.<p>

Puck laughed and got up from on top of Finn, laying next to him. Finn rolled over and snuggled against Puck's neck, kissing his way up to his lips. Puck and Finn gently kissed and Finn's hand lingered down Puck's abs and onto his cock. Puck smiled and twitched it.

Finn kissed Puck. "I should go." Finn said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tommorow." Finn said, putting on his clothes.

"Later." Puck said, still wanting more.

Finn walked out out Puck's room to be greeted right off the bat by Puck's mom. "Oh, you two have fun?"

"Uh uh uhyeah, a blast! See you later Ms. Puckerman."

"Bye... Finn."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapters. Didn't look so short on my smartphone.**

* * *

><p>The next day... Puck, Sam, and Finn waited the longlong day for the weekend, to finally come, and also for it to start. Sam's huge house was going to be empty because his mom and stepdad were going out on their second honeymoon. Their descrete looks at each other during the day turned them on and they could barely help themselves from doing it right there in the school, so they did. Puck and Finn figured since Puck and Sam would have the house to themselves for a while, because Finn had to drop Kurt of at Blaine's, they should get some alone time in.<p>

Puck texted Finn during third period, where it was commom to ask to use the bathroom, and the teacher wouldn't think much of it, to excuse themselves to the bathroom and meet up in the janitor's closet. After Finn got in there, waiting for a minute, Puck walked in.

"You're still wearing clothes." Puck said.

"It's disgusting in here."

"Fine I'll just pull down the back your pants a li-

"Who said you get to be the guy?"

"That's what we agreed on. Sam fucks me, you fuck him, and I fuck you."

"Fine." Finn and Puck collided in a sloppy, open-mouth kiss, along with their crotches in a grinding motion. Finn moaned and tugged at the hem of Puck's shirt, Puck pulled it off really sexy-ish, and kissed Finn's neck. Finn ground his hips hard into Puck as he went down on him. Puck lifted Finn's shirt over his stomach and kissed the smooth muscle of his abdomen. Finn moaned and held Puck's head. Puck licked and sucked at the skin as he undid Finn's belt. Finn's buldge was stuck out of his boxers when Puck pulled his pants down. Puck stood back up, kissed Finn and flipped him over. Puck undid his pants and pulled out his cock. He took the lube from his back pocket and smeared it across his fingers. Puck pulled down Finn's boxers, sliding his fingers up into Finn's asshole. Finn cringed and pushed his ass into Puck's greasy finger. Finn groaned as Puck scissored in more and more with his finger, stretching at the walls of Finn's wet asshole, and grazing his prostate with his fingertips. Puck pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. He aligned it up with his hole and slid his hand up Finn's shirt to his front, and rubbed Finn's chest. Puck kissed Finn's neck and slid his cock into Finn. Finn cringed and gasped for air as Puck slowly slid into Finn.

"Aw, Finn you're so tight. You okay?"

"Ggmm, f-fine, just f-fuck." Finn said. Puck shoved his hips in and out of Finn's asshole. Finn moaned and pushed his ass into Puck, in symmetry with Puck's hips. Puck moaned along with Finn, and slid his hand higher up his shirt, exposing most of his torso. He slid his other hand down to Finn's crotch, slipping into his boxers and rubbing Finn's cock. Finn turned his head and kissed Puck's shaky lips. Puck banged against Finn's ass, making slapping sounds from their exposed skin slamming against each other. Puck moaned and scratched Finn's chest. Finn let out a groan and bent down lower. Puck's sweaty chest was heaving as he shoved in and out, faster and faster. Puck gasped for air, along with Finn, and felt his spine tingling with every sensational thrust into Finn. Finn hard, red cock twitched in Puck's palm and Puck could hear the want in Finn's voice.

"Puck, I'm gunna cum."

Puck groaned, "M-me too."

Puck felt up and down Finn's hard torso, kissing and nibbling against his neck. Finn's eyes squeezed tightly closed and his teeth stabbed into his bottom lip. Finn let out a loud groan through his body. It was a loud, screechy groan and he fell into the door. Puck's hand was covered in Finn's cum, and he continued to grope his crotch. Puck slammed into Finn's tightly clenched ass, making the door slam. Puck rapidly fucked Finn's brains out. Finn's body was flexing from the strenuous orgasmic non-stop feeling. Puck slammed harder and faster until he finally felt the cum travel up his hard, aching cock. Puck's cum shot deep into Finn's asshole. Puck leaned against Finn's sweaty body, their chests heaving and cock throbbing.

"That was a nice little quickie." Puck said.

"Like always." Finn said. Finn turned and kissed Puck. "Now take your dick out of me!" Finn yelled. Puck jumped back, sliding his cock out of Finn. Puck grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on. He shoved his cock in his boxers and redid his pants. Finn was doing the same and rubbing the cum stain out of his shirt with a Tide-to-Go pen he found in the janitor's closet. They walked out of the closet, laughing and fixing Finn's hair. Mr. Schue walked past them.

"Oh, Finn, Puck. Shouldn't you be in class, what were you doing in the closet?"

They froze, then Puck finally came up with something. "We were looking for a Tide-to-Go pen."

"Yeah, I spilled... beans on my shirt, and Puck suggested that we'd find it in the closet."

"Oh. Okay. Well get back to class, and remember, no glee today."

"Kay Mr. Schue." They both said.

"That was close." Finn said.

"I guess. We could've told him we were fucking. Maybe he'd like to join us."

"Right. Cuz Mr. Schue totally goes for horny teenage boys."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOO, wass gunna hahpain?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**If you solved my riddle and found the jar of honey in the Statue of Liberty's nose. Congratulations.**

* * *

><p>Earlier that day... Sam was at the gym, early in the morning. Nobody was there it seemed, I guess Lima's full of a bunch of lazy asses.<p>

Sam walked into the locker room after a long, sweaty, hardcore... workout, and heard something wierd. He walked in to see, a hot, hairy, muscular-stomached man struggling with taking his shirt off. Sam walked over to help him.

"Here man, let me help you there." Sam took the stranger's shirt off and held it in his hand. It was Mr. Schue.

"Oh, Sam. Thanks I-I didn't know you worked out here. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Yeah, busy weekend so I decided to come in and do a weekends worth of hardcore exercise." Sam took his shirt off and moaned in relief. Sam was being obviously flirtatious, but Mr. Schue didn't seem to notice.

"Wow, nice body." Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks. You too. Really nice chest."

"Oh, thanks. Wanna see a trick?" He moved his pecs up and down. Sam looked at them intently and suddenly felt his cock twitched. As Mr. Schue laughed at himself, Sam dazed out and mentally stripped him. Which wasn't hard, since that's what he was doing. Sam licked his lips and turned around to take his shorts off. Sam had to adjust his boner so Mr. Schue wouldn't see it. Sam took off his boxer-briefs and put a towel around his waist. The butterflies in Sam's stomach were pounding inside, he turned around to see Mr. Schue in his boxer briefs as well. His limp cock was pressing against the fabric of his underwear. Sam looked at it ,while Mr. Schue doddled with his Blackberry, and bit his lip.

"I'm gunna hit the showers." Sam said.

"I'll see you in there then."

"Let me know if you need help taking your boxers off too." Sam joked. It took a while, but Mr. Schue got it and laughed. Sam walked into the showers. It was an open space, with only a few shower heads on each side of the walls. Sam walked to the middle of the left wall and turned the shower on. He stood there, with his sore, naked body, letting the water trickle down his muscles and hair. Mr. Schue walked in a minute later in a towel. He walked to the shower right next to Sam and turned it on. Sam watched him as he removed his towel, and put it on the hook. His hard, naked body being dowsed with water, and trickling down his hairy body. Sam was getting hard, so he needed to talk it up.

"So, uh..." Mr. Schue snapped to attention, "What's the next glee thing?"

"Well. Uh, I was thinking we could do some Justin Timberlake."

"Oh, I love him. His music."

"Right, you wanna practice maybe?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, no one's ever here anyways."

"Okay. You start then."

"Alright, here's one you might know."

I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other boys don't know how to act<br>I think your special, what's behind your back  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack<p>

Sam was getting even harder, watching Mr. Schue dancing naked in the splashing water. He pointed to Samto start singing.

Dirty babe  
>You see these shackles baby<br>I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Sam smiled and Mr. Schue got into it. They both sang,

Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>V.I.P.  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're working with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<p>

Sam stopped singing, but Mr. Schue kept going, unaware. Sam felt his stomach and let out a breath and lunged at Mr. Schue. He grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in and kissed his lips, his other moved from the back of his thigh, to his ass, and to the small of his back. It all happened so fast but so slow.

Mr. Schue pushed Sam back, "Sam. Don't. It's illegal."

Sam kissed Mr. Schue again, pressing his body against Will's. Sam whispered into Will's ear, as Will tried not to moan, "I'm eighteen, and I'm not taking Spanish anyways, so your not my teacher. Please, you'll love it." Sam kissed Mr. Schue's lips again, still a bit hesitant and nervous. Sam rubbed his hands over Will's (we'll call him Will, now that they're fucking) chest and abs. "Just relax." Sam shoved Will against the wall, with the water falling down on them.

Sam kissed Will's neck, his hard cock stabbing Will's leg, and Will's growing harder from the hotness of the moment. Will wrapped his hands around Sam's back, pushing Sam into himself. Sam kissed down to Will's clavicle, and grinding his hips into Will's. Will's mouth opened and his jaw unhinged, letting out moans of want and disgust. Will was completely hard when Sam reached Will's nipples, licking and sucking them. Sam pinned Will's muscluar arms against the wall, kissing and smelling his arm pit and kissing up his bicep. Sam dropped to Will's perfectly sculpted abs. He kissed and not down through every crevice, Will put his hands over Sam's head, Will's boner getting closer and closer to Sam's wet face. Sam made his way to Will's crotch, taking an inhale of Will's musk and the hot water's steam. Sam moved his wet hair out of his eyes and looked into Will's eyes. Sam licked all the way up his cock, Will's head leaning back as he cringed and moaned begging for more, and swallowed it to his throat. Sam sucked in the wetness and precum as he slid his pursed lips up Will's length. Will bucked his hips into Sam's mouth, face-fucking him, and Sam bobbed his head into Will's hairy, curly, wet bush. Sam moaned onto Will's crotch each time it his the back of his throat, because it felt so good, Will did the same when Sam's tounge slid over his head and on the underside, twirling around it each swallow. Sam ran his hand up the inside of Will's thigh, which he was flexing, and tickled his balls. Sam squeezed and massaged his shrunken ball sac, sending tingles all over Will's body. Sam moved his other hand up Will's other thigh and rubbed hard down on Will's perfectly V-shaped sartorius. He massaged the skin around Will's cock and moved his hand up to Will's hunky abs, pressing hard down on every flexed muscle. Sam twisted his head. Sliding his lips and mouth around Will's cock. Sam took his mouth off of Will's cock and jacked it off with his ball groping hand, he kissed along his crotch, sucking on the skin between his legs and swallowed his balls, swishing them around in his mouth. Sam hummed and kissed the tip of Will's cock, swirling his tounge around in it's hole. Will was moaning uncontrollably, Sam could feel his cock twitching. Sam stuck it back in his mouth, pressing his tounge against it, sliding it up and down along his lips, sucking it dowm his throat, squeezing it's base with his fingers. Will grabbed hold of Sam's hair and forced his head in and out of his crotch. Sam moaned and sloppily licked Will's delucious cock. Sam sucked it out of his mouth and let it hit his face, Will jacked it off while Sam kissed up his body. Sam kissed Will's jaw while massaging his chest and pressing his hard, red cock against Will's. Will turned his head to kiss Sam's juicy lips and put his arms around Sam, and placed them on the small of his back. Will and Sam dug their hips into each other, rubbing their hot, wet bodies against each other in a hard, deep motion. Will's moans escelated as he turned them around, pinning Sam aganst the wall. Will pushed his hips hard into Sam, grazing his lips over Sam's. Will bit his lip and cringed as he shot, sticky white cum onto his stomach, he unhinged his jaw and groaned loudly, bending his neck back. Sam came after Will, biting Will's clavicle and and pressing his cock against Will's tightened stomach. Cum was sticking on their stomachs. They stepped away from each other and let the shower water wash it off. Their chests were heaving from all the action and their cock stuck out, still hard.

"See that wasn't so bad." Sam said.

"Are you kidding, that was the best sex I've ever had." Sam laughed and turned over to kiss him. Will pulled hm in tight and grinded his cock against Sam's. Will grabbed Sam's ass and snuck his fingers in there. "Whatya say? Quickie?"

"Later." Sam said, exiting the showers. Will followed with their towels. He threw Sam his and began toweling off. Will snuck up behind Sam, drying his hair, and grabbed his waist and kissed his neck. "Get your cock out of my ass." He joked. Sam turned around and Will cupped his face. Sam enterned his tounge into Will's mouth and slithered his tounge against Will's. Will moaned and supported his arms against the lockers behind them. Sam took Will's hips and pushed them together. Will sucked on Sam's tounge and their hard cocks rubbed against each other. Sam groaned and stopped, pushing Will back slightly. "No, no. I'm gunna be late for school, and so are you." Will leaned in again, kissing Sam's lips.

"I'll get a sub." Will leaned in again,Sam closed his eyes and ran his hands along Will's hard, fuckable body.

"Nonono, you're doing it again." Sam opened his eyes and pushed him away. "Tell you what," Sam proposed, while putting on his regular clothes. "Let's meet in the choir room halfway through third. I'll just say I have to go to the bathroom."

"Kay." Will said, looking at Sam's clothed body and mentally stripping him, like Sam had done before.

After a couple hours of school, it was halfway through third period. Will waited anxiously in the choir room. Sam had asked to leave and was casually walking into the choir room. He shut the door behind him. Will heard and came out of his office.

"Hey." Will said.

"Enough small talk, let's fuck." Sam ripped off his shirt, and lunged at Will in all his muscular glory. Will's eyes widened and he began undoing his tie. "No. Leave the tie on." Sam said, ripping open his vest, then his button down shirt. Sam kissed his chest and sucked on his erect nipples, placing small wet kisses along his abs. Sam undid Will's button and fly, opening the flaps of his pants to see Will's bare crotch. "Commando. Nice." Sam licked his cock slightly and swallowed it in his mouth, pulling down the rest of his pants. He bobbed his head over it once or twice before sucking it to the tip, giving out a loud puff of suction. Sam kissed back up, rolling off the sides of Will's shirt. It fell to the ground along with the precum dripping from his cock. Sam sucked on Will's tongue and scratched at Will's back as they ground their hips together. Will threw Sam against the piano.

"Take your pants off." Will said. Sam looked at him with fiery animalistic passion as he darted off to his office, pulling his pants off from around his ankles. Sam looked around, just in case, and removed his pants. He had also gone commando. Sam's dick flopped out and he moaned. Sam licked his hand and jacked himself off, sitting on the piano. Will came in naked, except for his tie, high black socks, and shoes, with lube and a condom in his hand. Sam stood up and they kissed each other lips, Sam licked Will's cheek, making Will moan. Will bit his lip and turned Sam over. Sam stuck his ass out and leaned against the pianio while Will out his condom on. Will squeezed lube onto his hand, he rubbed them together and massaged Sam's crack with his whole hand. Will slipped in his middle and ring finger, scissoring them around in Sam's hole. Sam clenched his ass and face, but got used to it after Will began getting deeper into his hole. Will rubbed against Sam's prostate and kissed his head. Will pulled his fingers out of Sam's hole and aligned his cock at his entrance. Will grabbed hold of Sam's hips and slid his cock into Sam. Sam bit his lip and clenched his fist, while Will's jaw widened and his nails dug into Sam's skin. Will pulled in and out hard and slow out of Sam. Sam got used to it as it began to shift from pain to pleasure. Will slid his cock in and out faster, his hips loosened and his knees quaked. Will closed his eyes and moaned as he picked up speed. Will whispered "fuck" several times and flexed his torso as the feeling tingled over his body. Sam clenched his hole around Will and pushed his ass into his hairy crotch. Sam leaned further back, his arms trembling under his weight. Will put his hand on Sam's, flexed, back and shoved his hips into Sam's even harder. Will's dangling tie flopped against his chest each time he thrusted his body into Sam's ass. The sound of Will's crotch hitting against Sam's asscheeks filled the room with their moans and heavy breathing. Will moaned and hit hard against Sam's ass, hitting his prostate hard.

"Aw! Yes! Yes!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, you like that?"

"Fuck yes! Fuck!" Sam yelled, unaware people could hear them. Will slammed harder and faster into Sam's ass, letting out hard, gritty breaths and "fuck"s. Sam's hot, hard cock flopped at the edge of the piano. Will slipped out of Sam, making him whine, and flipped him around. Sam crawled on top of the piano and laid back. Will crawled on the bench and stood up of his knees, bringing Sam's legs up and resting them on his shoulders. Will pulled Sam in, his hole aligned with his cock, and slid his cock inside him again. Will thrusted his hips into Sam's ass, his balls resting on the piano. Sam moaned and arched his back, letting out slow, hard breaths. Will bent down, still humping Sam, and kissed sloppily along his chest. Will breathed hard through his nose and bent his head back. He clenched his face and rapidly fucked Sam's ass hard and fast. He unclenched and let out a hard moan, shooting cum deep up into his Sam's asshole. Sam took his legs off of Will's shoulders and turned over, his asshole turning around Will's cock drove Will crazy. Will continued to fuck Sam, bending down and kissing his back and his tie rested on Sam's shoulders. Sam moaned and pushed his ass up, in a curved motion, hooking Will's cock against his prostate. Sam moaned loud and achey with Will's hips still slamming against him. Sam came biting againt the surface of the piano, and shooting cum onto it. He shoved his ass up into Will a few more times. Will pulled out of Sam and sat on the piano bench. Sam sat up, sweat and cum on his torso, and slid off the piano onto the bench. He leaned his head against Will and looked up. Will toom Sam's chin and pulled his head in for a kiss. Sam puckered his lips and kissed Will's lips. Sam lifted up and Will pulled his head in, grasping his hair.

"That was amazing." Sam said.

"Hell yeah. I need to see you again." Sam got up to put his clothes on. Will did the same.

"I'll call you this weekend kay?"

"Alright." Will said, kissing Sam. Will went out of the choir room first. Sam followed later. Sam walked out in the hall back to his class, when he spotted Finn and Puck next to the janitor's closet. He turned the corner just as Finn was saying,

"...horny teenagers."

"You guys talking about me again?" Sam said. Finn and Puck smiled and they walked down the hall.

"We were just talking about getting Mr. Schue in on the action." Finn said.

"He almost caught us as we were coming out of the closet." Puck said.

"You guys did?"

Puck and Finn thought. "No. The janitor's closet." Finn said. Sam felt stupid.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Sam asked. Finn and Puck looked at each other and smiled. "Really? Without me?"

"Sorry, next time."

"No need. I found myself another fuck buddy."

"Who? Mike? Artie." Finn shivered.

"Nope." Sam bit his lip. "Mr. Schue."

"You did not!" Puck said.

"Yup. This morning at the gym, I sucked him in the showers, and then again like two minutes ago in the choir room, he fucked my ass. On the piano."

"Dude! How is he?" Finn said.

"He's amazing. He has the hottest fucking orgasm face, and he's an amazing fucker and his body it's like hairy and amazingly muscular I mean I could just jizz my pants just thinking about him. And he's totally okay with it."

"Awesome!" They both said.

"Yeah, I'm seeing him again this weekend. Maybe you guys could too."

"Yes!" They both said. "Dude, stop that." They both said again. They went back to their seperate classes, explaining to the teachers they had the runs.

* * *

><p><strong>Next few chapters are gunna blow your mind! And your penis.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Weekend!**

* * *

><p>After two more hours of long lectures and boring whateverography, it was the weekend.<p>

Finn and Kurt left quickly, because they both were in a hurry to get fucked in the ass, along with Puck and Sam. Sam discretely drove him and Puck to his empty house and parked it in the driveway. Sam unlocked the door as Puck felt him up from behind. They entered Sam's house, stripping off their clothes quickly. Sam removed his pants as Puck got out of his shirt. Sam ran up the stairs and into his room. Once Puck got off his pants he followed him up.

Sam bellyflopped on the bed and turned over only to have Puck slam on top of him. They laughed and came together in a kiss. Puck moaned and rubbed Sam's hardening cock. Sam bit Puck's lip and stretched it out, he let it snap back against his mouth and they came at each other with their tongues. Sam swallowed Puck's tounge and they layed themselves back. Sam was below Puck as they kissed and humped against each other's bare bodies. Puck began sliding down Sam's muscular body, kissing his amazing chest and abs and savoring each muscle with his long, flat tongue. Puck rubbed his face against his fuck buddy's cock, as it smacked against his big cheeks. Puck kissed it up and down, taking nibbles and tasting it with his wet, thick tongue. Sam moaned and bent his stomach towards the ceiling, pushing his cock into Puck's face. Puck licked it and put it in his mouth sucking down all of it to the back of his throat. Sam let out a moan of "Oh, I need this!". Puck continued to taste Sam all throughout his mouth. Puck's mouth stretched from the thickness of Sam's hard cock. Puck moaned and squeezed Sam's cock between his tounge and roof of mouth. Sam was grasping at the bed sheets in sexual agony. He squirmed his body the closer he came to, well- coming. Sam let out hard breaths and clenched his asscheeks and flexed all his muscles, thrusting upward into Puck's moist mouth. Sam shot hard down Puck's throat, and he swallowed. Puck gasped for air as he slipped off his lips from Sam's cock.

Sam was heaving and tossing and turning on the bed and wiping the sweat from his brow. Puck crawled up next to him.

"Pretty excited." Puck said.

"It's been a while since I got sucked like that." Sam said

"Oh. Schuester don't pleasure you enough?"

"Well it's still awkward asking him to do it. He usually calls me."

"Oh, well maybe be more assertive next time."

"You're right. But, he's still new to having man sex. I don't think he'd be very good at oral."

"So we're calling it man sex now?"

"What'd we call it before."

"...shut up. When's Finn getting here?"

"He said, right after he's done dropping Kurt off. So-" The doorbell rang. Sam rushed downstairs to open the door, thinking it was Finn he opened the door wide open. Naked. It was the UPS guy.

Sam frantically tried to cover himself up. With a flipflop by the door. "I'm...so sorry." Sam said.

"It's okay dude. Not like I haven't seen one before. This is for Sarah Evans."

"O-okay. I'll give it to her then." Sam said, grabbing the package. "Thanks."

"It's a pretty nice package." The guy said, walking back to his vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know it's short. But threesome's coming up. That one was not a pun though, because the way they're doing it, I don't think it'll be going up. OOOO, kinky ;P<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This'ns a biggy :)**

* * *

><p>Sam set the package down and walked back upstairs.<p>

"So, I flashed the UPS guy." Sam said, plopping next to Puck on the bed, watching TV.

"Ooo. So Finn's not here?"

"Nope." The doorbell rang. "I'm taking underwear this time." Sam walked down the stairs and opened the door, slightly to see who was there. "Finn. Hey, come in."

Finn walked in and up the stairs. "Hey Puck."

"Hey Finn. Still got those clothes on." Sam snuck up behind Finn and hugged his waist. He unbuckled Finn's belt and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Sam pulled down Finn's underwear, Puck watched from the front as Finn's dick flopped out. Puck bit his lips and scooted forward on the bed.

Sam teased Finn's hole with his finger and kissed the small of his back. Finn knelt against the edge of the bed as Sam kissed his asscheeks, slowly creeping into his crack. Sam flattened out his tounge and slowly licked Finn's entrance. He kissed at his hole and tickled Finn's entrance.

Finn ran his hands down his body and moaned, pushing his ass into Sam's face. Puck scooted forward toward Finn. He stood up on his knees and grabbed Finn's soft face. Puck smoothly pushed his body against Finn's while kissing his lips. Puck opened his mouth and let Finn's tongue enter. Puck placed his hands at the small of Finn's back and on top of Sam's head. Finn moaned as their hard cocks rubbed against each other. He hooked his arms around Puck's neck and moved inward and outward against Sam and Puck.

Sam's tongue dug deep down Finn's asshole. Finn tingled each time Sam's long, sharp tongue graced the walls of his asshole. Sam tasted and sucked Finn's asshole as his sweaty face rubbed against Finn's firm ass. Finn clenched his asshole as Sam's tongue slid in, gently stabbing his prostate. Sam nuzzled his nose against his crack. Finn unhooked his arm from Puck's neck and bent it behind him to push Sam's head into his asshole. Finn turned his head, and Puck kissed his neck. Finn moaned for more.

Sam took a long lick up Finn's crack and pulled his face out. Sam kissed his way up Finn's back, coming to his shoulders. Sam's hard cock poked Finn, and he ground his hips against him. Puck deeply kissed Finn, inhaling him, and kissing his neck when Finn turned around to kiss Sam. Sam lightly bit Finn's shoulder and pushed his back down to the bed. Puck backed up. Finn's torso laid against the sheets and his ass stuck in the air. Puck rubbed his hard, long cock as Sam got a condom out. He rubbed spit on his hands and over his cock. Sam aligned his cock with Finn's asshole and shoved it in. Finn flinched and cringed as it slid into Finn's wet, tight asshole. Sam licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut as the tightness closed around his cock. Sam gapped his mouth and bit his lip as he shoved his hips, slowly, in and out. Finn's face reddened and his body shivered, slowly and sensually taking in more and more of Sam's cock.

Puck stood on his knees, his cock in Finn's face and his body toweringq next to Sam's. Puck slapped Finn with his cock. Finn quivered and clenched his asshole, he pushed his ass up and wetly kissed Puck's cock. Puck moaned and pushed Finn's head down deeper into his crotch. Puck bucked his hips into Finn's face while Sam continued to quickly shove his hips in and out into Sam. Sam moaned over Puck's cock, which he deep throated. Sam closed his mouth around Puck's thick cock, gently tickling it with his tongue. Finn ran his hands up Puck's thighs and groped his balls. Puck moaned and shivered.

Sam violently began thrusting into Finn. Finn groaned and tightened his muscles, as did Sam. Sam's tight, muscular abs and chest glistened with sweat the hotter it got between them. Sam'a delicious mouth lingered open with his tongue hanging out. Sam and Puck looked at each other and bit their lips. They leaned in together and deeply kissed and sucked on each ither's tongues. Their short, whiney moans in between kisses signaled they were close to coming.

Finn moved his head in circular motions, sliding Puck's juicy cock against his cheeks. Sam clawed at Finn's tightened, flexed back and sucked on Puck's tongue. Sam hooked his hips up, getting closer to Puck's face. Finn moaned and matched his movements, lifting his ass into it, hooking his ass against Sam's hard, throbbing cock, and rubbing his own hard, red cock between his stomach and the sheets. Puck thrusted his hips harder and harder upwards into Finn and bent his neck back. Sam kissed Puck's neck as he moaned high and loud, shoving Finn's face against his thick, curly pubes. Puck shot his load into Finn's mouth, making him choke. Puck's cum dripped down the edges of his mouth and onto the sheets. Puck moaned and kissed unevenly and sloppily against Sam's shaking lips. Sam moaned and breathed into Puck's face. He shakily thrusted his hips deep and hard into Finn's asshole, grabbing and digging into Finn's ass cheeks. Finn was in such ecstacy and he lightly bit down on Puck's cock. Puck moaned and groped his balls, enduring the sexual pain. Finn's face reddened as he and Sam came together. Finn moaned as Puck poked his eye with his flimsy cock. Sam bent his neck back and bent onto Finn's back, slowly shoving his cock into Finn. Their sweaty bodies laid together on the crumpled bed sheets. Sam reached underneath Finn and stroked his hot dick. Sam breathed on Finn's sweaty neck, and flipped him over, and pulling himself out of him. Sam rolled over next to Finn. Puck had collapsed at the top of the bed and stroked his dick. Finn's heaving, sweaty chest was covered in cum. Sam bent over to lick it off. Finn stroked Sam's hair as his slimy tongue and plump lips gathered his semen. Sam rolled back and stood up, his cock dangled as he moved unsteadily. Sam picked up his underwear and put them on, he turned around to see Finn and Puck sucking face and grinding on his bed. Sam bit his lip and put his hand down his boxers. Sam crawled back onto the bed, and Puck and Finn stopped to look at him.

"Don't you guys ever get tired." Sam said.

"Not when you have a big hot piece of meat in your bed." Finn said, licking Puck's nipples. Puck smiled and twitched his cock. They continued to make out, speaking in between sloppy kisses.

"Why? Are you tired?" Puck said, running his hands along Finn's back.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to sleep." Sam said.

Puck pushed Finn off of him and turned to Sam. "Tell you what, we'll move this party to my house and you can sleep here."

Sam smiled and kissed Puck. "Thanks. That'd be great."

"C'mon Finn, we're going to my house to fuck." Puck pulled his clothes on and threw Finn's jeans at him.

"Okay. Bye Sam." Sam waved bye and listened for the door to slam. He peered out the window to see them leave. Sam dove for his phone and called Will.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Schue. You wanna come over to my house?"

"Why what's there?"

"An empty house and a big bed."

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and Sam went into the bathroom to prepare himself. Sam wiped the cum from his body and fixed his hair. Sam heard the screeching of tires in his driveway. The knocking on the door was horrific. Sam rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Will was already in his underwear, tearing off his pants, which were caught around his ankles. His tie was dangling from his muscular neck and his shirt was on the ground.

"Great to see you." Will said kissing Sam and tearing his pants off. "That's better. Where's that big bed?" Sam motioned him upstairs. Will undid his tie and kicked off his shoes and socks. Sam entered his room and Will pushed him onto the bed. Will laid on Sam's back and ground his hips against Sam's ass. Will bit Sam's ear and licked his ear hole. Sam moaned and Will flipped him over. Sam lifted his legs up for Will to take off his boxers, along with his own. Sam's dick flopped out, smacking his stomach. Will moaned and squeezed his cock. Will knealed down and nuzzled his face against Sam's growing hard-on. Will licked Sam's cock and slid the flat part of his tounge at the bottom of Sam's cock. Sam sat up and watched his teacher suck his cock. Sam moaned and tightened his amazing stomach.

Will sucked hard up and down Sam's throbbing cock, slurping the musk each time he took his lips off of his cock. Will tickled his tongue at the head and dove back in, shoving down the back. Sam's eyes flickered as his cock hit the back of Will's throat. Sam bit his lip and rolled his shoulders, forcing Will's curly haired head down further into his lap. Sam raised his hips against Will's nose, he breathed in his pubes. Will slipped his lips off of Sam's cock and kissed up his stomach. Will straddled Sam and scooted them up the bed. Will took his lips off of Sam and grabbed the lube on his bedside table.

"Sit back." Will said. Sam smiled and did so. Will fingered himself with his lube-slathered fingers. Will moaned and bent his body back, flexing his abs. Sam ran his hands up Will's body and licked his lips. Will pulled his fingers out of himself and sat on top of Sam's cock. Sam arched his back and moaned. Will jumped up and down on top of Sam's crotch. The feeling of Sam's huge cock sliding up and down the walls of his tight and slippery asshole made Will melt. His tongue hung out of his mouth and his balls rested on Sam's lower abs. Sam bucked his hips upward into Will's ass. Will jolted from Sam's cock hitting his prostate hard. Will begged him to keep doing it, so he did. Will shivered and jacked himself off while bouncing vigorously on Sam's throbbing cock. Will's muscular chest and abs flexed as he bounced harder and harder as Will's hard, hairy cock oozed precum. Will breathed through his teeth and cringed as Sam bucked his harder and faster into Will. Sam sat up, his sweaty chest heaving and kissed Will's hairy, muscular chest. Will jumped faster up and down Sam's thick cock. Will's hot, red cock was on the edge of exploding. Will breathed hard and rubbed his cock against Sam's muscular, sweaty abs. Will's jaw dropped, and his mouth widened as he let out a hard, sexy, amazing moan, escalting into a higher pitch and volume each glorious second of his orgasm. Will shot hot, sticky cum between his and Sam's muscular, sweaty abs. Sam kissed Will's bottom lip, hanging out with his tounge. Sam bit his lip and cringed as he thrusted his hips hard upward into Will. Will was bent back so much he pulled them down to the surface of the bed. Will's back was on the bed and Sam was thrusting his hips hard and fast into Will. Will's eyes flickered and he took in hard, needy breaths. Will wrapped his legs around Sam's hips, as he continued to forcefully fuck Will. Sam stabbed Will's chest with his top teeth, moaning and thrusting into Will. Sam scratchily screamed and came into Will's asshole. Will moaned in unison with Sam, who overpowered him with his louder passionate groans. Sam sucked in air and regained a peachy color in his face. Sam collapsed his head onto Will's chest. Sam kissed Will's neck and chin, easing his way up to Will's face. Will pushed Sam's head into his lips by pushing on the back of his head. Sam slipped out of the kiss and out of Will and stood up. Sam reached for his underwear and put them on. Will supported himself up with his arms, and looked at Sam.

"You're amazing."

"Not as amazing as you. God, you're so hot."

"Look at you and you're tight blue underwear and you're hot body. I just wanna do everything to you."

"Save it. I'm tired."

"How am I gunna get this cum out of my ass?"

"Fine, gimme your ass."

"Yeah baby." Will smiled and stuck his ass in the air on all fours. Sam bent down and kissed the sides of Will's ass cheeks and tickled his tongue at his entrance. Will clenched his hole, which was leaking with Sam's cum, and moaned as Sam darted his tongue into Will's hole. Sam stretched his tongue into Will, splendoring the walls of Will's hole with his sharp, talented tongue. Sam licked up all the cum and sucked at Will's entrance, slipping his tounge into his hole again. Sam managed to fit half his tongue inside Will and wiggled it around, tickling his prostate. Will moaned and pushed his ass into Sam's face. Sam pulled his face out of Will's ass and sat back. Will turned around and crawled under the covers with Sam, with a raging hard-on. Will looked at Sam and smiled, Sam pulled him in for a long, deep kiss.

"You want some help with that?" Sam said, referring to Will's boner.

"Well, I was just gunna go solo on this one, but if you want."

Sam pulled the sheets up and crawled underneath them. Sam licked Will's cock from base to tip and stuck it in his mouth. Will moaned and thrusted his hips upward. Sam took it all in, to the back of his throat, and inhaled his cock. Sam slid his big, honking lips up Will's slimey length. Sam grabbed the base of Will's cock and squeezed up, sucking at the tip. Sam groped Will's balls, ocassionally sucking on them to jack Will off. Sam creeped his hand up Will's heaving chest, massaging his abs. Sam sucked and tongued Will's thick, juicy cock. Will moaned, arching his back high and groaned as his orgasm slowly tingled through his body. Will moaned, gasped for air, and "O"ed his mouth while emitting a sexy, scratchy moan. Will shot delicious, hot cum to the back of Sam's throat. Sam swallowed it all and slowly slid his lips off of his long, fat cock. Will came down from his high and Sam snuggled up next to him under the sheets. Sam kissed Will's neck and rubbed his torso as Will rubbed his dick, getting it all out of his system. Will smiled and exhaled while Sam kissed his chin. Sam spooned against Will, and dozed off.

Meanwhile at Puck's...  
>A shirtless Puck opened the door of his home to a stripping Finn. Finn went down on Puck, slipping off his jeans and underwear. Finn wetly kissed Puck's cock, and slipped it in his mouth. Puck closed his eyes and bit his lip. Puck face-fucked Finn, pushing his head into his crotch. Finn ran his hands up and down Puck's slightly hairy, hard abs. Puck dropped his jaw and exhaled super sexily. Puck heaved his chest as Finn scratched at his nipples and massaged down his abs. Puck widened his stance as his balls slapped Finn's neck. Finn took his mouth off of Puck's cock and sucked his balls. Finn jacked Puck off and bit to stretch the skin outward. Finn licked up Puck's length and squeezed it's base with his hand. Finn sucked at the tip and slightly nibbled at it as he slid his flat, soft tongue all around his dick. Finn slid his fingers up Puck's tough legs and up into his sweaty butt crack. Puck moaned and fondled with Finn's hair, slightly slapping his face every now and then. Finn moaned and exhaled through his nose. Puck clenched his face and groaned through his teeth. Sweat and lust accumulated on Puck's face and he let out a hard, moany breath. Finn felt the throbbing cock in his mouth burst with cum and a man's manly, hard breath as he released it. Finn slipped his mouth off of Puck's cock, gathering a bit on his lips. The rest of it shot into his face which he licked and wiped off. Finn licked Puck's hard dick, and took his fingers out of his ass hole. Finn kissed his way up Puck's torso and massaged his cock. Puck grabbed Finn's head and pushed their lips together. Finn opened his mouth to let Puck's tongue in. Puck tasted the cum on Finn's tongue and moaned as the moved backwards towards the stairs and grinded against each other. Puck moaned as Finn pushed him down on the stairs, where he laid watching Finn take off his pants. Finn's dangling hard cock flopped out of his boxers and he rubbed it as he looked down at Puck's wantingness. Finn smirked and bit his lip and turned Puck over. Finn knealt down at the foot of the stairs and spread out his ass cheeks and darted his tongue into Puck's ass hole. Puck moaned as Finn kissed and sucked at his hole. Finn curved his tongue, gracing his prostate, and squeezed his balls, twisting them and massaging his leg. Finn slurped in his spit from Puck's asshole and kissed his lower back. Finn spit in his hand and jacked himself off. He moaned rubbed Puck's back. Finn aligned his cock to Puck's hole and shoved his dick in. Puck groaned and tightened his back, ass, and abs, which slowly turned into a soft moan as Finn increased in speed and loosened him up. Finn slowly shoved his hips in and out of Puck's ass, making a dull slapping sound. Finn cringed and relaxed his face as the slippery hole tightened and caressed his cock. Puck dipped and raised his hips, in the cavities of the stairs, into Finn's cock, rubbing and stabbing at his prostate and escalating him into an orgasm. Finn bent backwards, holding onto Puck's side and moaning towards the cieling. Puck looked back at him, and moaned hard. Finn clawed at Puck's bronze skin and exhaled through his teeth. Finn's eyes rolled back and his lip quivered, Puck pressed his forehead to the stairs and bit the wood. His red cock twitched, and he begged Finn to push harder. Finn closed his eyes and licked his lips, pushing in so far there was nothing but a golfball sized prostate. Puck moaned and lifted his ass higher and higher, he came hard onto the stairs. Puck let out a hard breath and groaned as he flexed his hard, sculpted abs. Finn escelated as he slowly pushed in and out, his breaths became slow and shaky and his motions slowed down so much he was completely still. Finn shook and shot his load into Puck, they both moaed from the warm, tingly feeling. Finn pulled out of him and stood up, rubbing his knees from the uncomfortable pressure from the hard stairs. Puck stood up shakily and wiped the cum from the stairs with his foot.<p>

"What do you wanna do now?" Puck said, wrapping his arms around Finn and kissing him.

"Some more of that."

"Bedroom?"  
>"Couch."<br>"Lawn."  
>"Race you."<p>

The next day...  
>Sam woke up in Will's arms and pulled out of them. He jumped out of bed and put on some underwear. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He toasted some bread and buttered it, then went back upstairs. He body slammed Will. He woke up and the smiled at each other.<p>

"Hey sexy." Will said.

"Hey. So Puck and Finn are gunna come back over anytime now."  
>"Oh, should I go?"<br>"Nono, you can stay if you want. But I have to warn you, things get pretty kinky."

"I'll just leave then."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Have your fun."

"Okay. Goodbye fuck?" Will smiled and attacked Sam. Will topped Sam and ground their dicks together. Will messed around with Sam's hair and caressed his chin. Sam ran his hands up Will's hairy chest and slid them down to his ass, squeezing it. Will moved his lips to Sam's neck and sucked on it. Will licked up Sam's slightly stubbly neck and whispered into Sam's ear,

"Turn over." Sam did so. Will poked him from behind with his hard, reddening dick, rubbing it in between his butt cheeks. Will stuck his finger in his mouth and into Sam's asshole. Will stretched his entrance and massaged at his prostate, making Sam moan and stuck his ass in the air. Sam begged as Will pulled his finger out of him and stuck his hard, dry dick inside Sam. Sam yelled "Son of a bitch!" and furiously grabbed the bed sheets.

"Sorry."  
>"Just keep going." Sam said bending his head back and biting his lip. Sam's growing cock twitched each time Will slid his cock in and out, slowly pushing in harder and harder, getting closer to Sam's prostate. Sam clenched his ass hole and tightened all his muscles. Will got turned on, sending a vibrating chill all over his body. Will continued to thrust his body into Sam's as he lowered his body onto Sam's. Their sweaty bodies rubbed together and Will's muscular arms boundaried Sam's body. Sam layed his arms down on the flatness of the bed and angled his body, his head lowered and his ass coliding with Will's crotch. Will whispered sexy things into Sam's ear, making him moan and groan and exhale hot breaths of want. Sam's throbbing cock slapped his stomach and Will bit down on Sam's shoulder. Willmoaned and hooked his hip into Sam's prostate. Sam moaned dug his nose into his armpit, biting his muscular, sweaty arms. Sweat and lust filled the room from their hot breaths and needy moans. They wanted each other so hard they threw themselves against each other and flexed their amazing muscles in sexual agony. They just fucked the brains out of each other. Sam's head motions became bobbly and twitchy, his jaw hung open huge enough to fit two cocks in there, he pictured it and waggled his big tongue around. Will shook and stuttered out "fuck"s, escalating in volume and pitch. Will shot his amazing load with huge banging sounds from the slapping of Will's crotch to Sam's ass cheeks. Sam felt it. He felt the hot cum fill his insides, and he shivered. Sam shook and collapsed on the bed, rubbing his cock against the sheets with Will still fucking him. Sam's sweaty, red face emitted a silent, yet powerful, moan. He shot cum on the sheets and loosened his muscles and let go of all his tension and hot air. Will laid next to Sam and rubbed his body against him, whispering into and kissing Sam's face. Sam turned to Will sweaty face to sweaty face, they kissed.<p>

"Okay, I'm going." Will got up and out on his clothes. Most of them were tossed around the room and across the stairs.

"Call me."

Will gave him a goodbye kiss. "Later, Sam."

"Bye." Sam slept more two minutes when a loud knocking at the door woke him up. Sam slowly walked down the stairs with his hung cock bouncing around each step. Sam opened the door, rubbing his eyes from the bright sun. Finn and Puck barged in and immediately took off all their clothes.

"So...we're just doing this?"

"Yup." Sam smiled and he and Puck collided in a kiss. Finn went behind Sam and rubbed his body against Sam's. Sam turned his neck to kiss Finn while Puck slid down Sam's body, kissing his amazingly muscular stomach and scratching at his thigh. Puck waggled his tongue around Sam's tough muscle and his chin touched Sam's growing erection. Finn fingered at Sam's ass hole making him moan and they sucked on each other's tongues. Sam moaned and shifted his body against Puck and Finn. Finn kissed Sam's neck and shoulder and breathed in his hair while Puck licked Sam's cock all the way from base to tip. Sam turned his neck back to normal to look down at Puck sucking on his cock's head. Puck ate up Sam's cock, slipping in more and more into his mouth, swallowing it to the back of his throat while his tongue softly played with it. Sam's hard cock reached the back of Puck's throat, he then pursed his lips around it, while squeezing his balls, and sucked it all the way back up to it's tip. It droze Sam crazy along with Finn's amazing fingers rubbing his prostate. Sam moaned and pressed Puck's head into his crotch while Puck ran his hand up Sam's abs and Finn shoved his cock into Sam's tight, dry ass hole. Sam moaned and bent his body outward, closing in on Puck, sucking away at Sam's cock. Finn shakily widened his stance, getting in more force to slam his hunky body against Sam's. Finn met Puck's hand while sliding it across his abs, he moved it up higher, playing with Sam's nipple. Sam turned his neck again to meet Finn's lips. Their tongues wrestled and their teeth clanked, trying to find the romance while Sam shoved his hips into Puck and Finn while Finn's legs bumped Sam's whenever he shoved his fat, juicy cock into Sam. Sam bent his neck back and Finn kissed his shoulder as Sam moaned to the ceiling. Sam shot his load into Puck's mouth, he swallowed all of it and stood up to rub his hard cock against Sam's crotch. Puck and Finn kissed in between Sam's head and bumped their bodies simultaneously against Sam. Puck rubbed his body against Sam's sweaty body, greasing up his big fat cock, and Finn tightened all his muscles and bit at Puck's lip as he shot his load into Sam. Finn moaned and exhaled a hot breath into Puck's face. Finn and Puck humped Sam's aching, hard body until Puck came on his and Sam's abs. Puck bit his lip and moaned while he kissed Sam's neck. Finn pulled out of Sam and Puck kissed Sam as they lowered their bodies to the stairs, where Finn sat. They all sat together on the stairs, rubbing each other's naked, sweaty bodies.

"Never get tired of that." Puck said.

"Yeah, I'm tired though." Sam said.

"Me too."

"And I feel gross and sweaty."

"I have an idea." Finn said. Next thing you know Puck's jacking Sam off while Finn's rimming his ass hole in the shower. Sam laid back on the wall in pure ecstacy while Puck kissed his his neck and rubbed his wet, thick, red cock. Sam moaned in the hot steamy action and shot his load into Puck's fist and on his abs. Puck smiled and kissed his lips and explored Sam's mouth with his tongue. Puck moaned into his mouth as Finn darted his mouth against Puck's prostate. Puck pushed his ass into Finn's wet face, Finn backed out and licked his lips. Finn stood up, whilst fingering Puck, and kissed Puck's neck and shoulder. Puck turned to kiss Finn, who shoved his face into his and pulled him away from Sam. Sam watched as Puck slammed Finn against the wall and lifted up his body. Puck pinned Finn to the wall and picked him up. Puck carried Finn and stuck his long, hard cock inside his asshole. Finn cringed and bit his lip, and slowly let air out as Puck generated a quick rhythm. Finn's back slid against the water-covered shower wall as Puck lifted his body up along with his as he shoved in and out of Finn. Finn's eyes flickered and Puck closed his and licked his lips. Puck and Finn moaned together the harder Puck worked against gravity to fuck Finn in the ass. Finn groaned and started bouncing slightly, engaging with Puck's motions. Puck felt an amazing feeling around his cock and the soft stabs to the prostate made Finn's muscles tighten, which shimmered off the steaming water showering them. They both moaned together as their wet muscles slid against each other. Sam got hard again and walked over to the other side. Sam fingered Puck's asshole, which made Puck's tongue hang out, and crawled his hand across his "No Man's Land" to grope Puck's balls, slapping against Finn's backside. Sam kissed Puck's neck and bent his knees as his body slid up and down Puck's back. Sam's erect nipples and hard cock slid against the wet muscle of Puck's back and felt amazing as it did so. Sam moaned and wrapped his arm around Puck's body, rubbing it up and down is torso. Puck vigorously fucked Finn, who took it super sexy. He rammed his hips vertically, crinkling his toes each time Finn's tight, wet asshole slid against it. Finn's mouth opened and emitted an orgasmic moan that sent Puck escalating as well. Puck shot his load after Finn slpurted his cum on Puck's tan abs and Sam's hand. Sam was close. His red cock burned with a tingling sensation, that pulsed all throughout his sexy body. Puck pulled out of Finn and turned around, Finn landed on the floor and pushed Puck out of the way, colliding into Sam. Finn grabbed Sam's face and thrusted his hips against Sam's. Finn jacked Sam off and knealt down. Finn took a big breath and swallowed in Sam's cock, gagging on it's size. Sam moaned and threw his head back and played with Finn's hair and his own nipple. Puck came towards them, wiping water out of his face with his dirty hand and kissed Sam's lips. His cock and balls rested on the back of Finn's head, he rubbed them against it. Finn noticed and turned his body, replacing his mouth with his hand on Sam's red cock and slurping in Puck's. Finn alterated while Sam and Puck made out above his head. Water trickled down all their aching, tough muscles as Finn sucked the two. They both came at the same time, screaming into each others' mouths. Finn swallowed Sam's and Puck's cum shot Finn in the ear. Finn had a raging boner, which he jacked off as Sam and Puck continued to suck face as the water cleaned them up. Finn turned off the shower and they all walked out, drying each other with towels. They all walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, naked. Finn and Sam sat on the edges, and Puck in the middle. They played XBox for a while when Puck noticed Finn's hardening cock. Puck rubbed it with his hand and smiled at Finn. Finn turned to Puck, and vice versa, and Puck leaned into Finn crotch and began kissing the head of Finn's hard cock. Puck engulfed Finn's cock and slid it, through his tounge and soft lips, to the back of his throat, and sucked it back up. Puck removed his lips and Finn's lips while he jacked him off. Puck went back down on Finn. Puck inhaled his musk from his pubes and groped his balls. Finn bent his head back on the arm of the couch, and Puck stuck his ass in the air to get more into Finn's cock. Sam looked at the fuckin hot ass in his face and then at his hardening cock. Sam sit in his hand and rubbed his cock, pausing their game with his other. Sam jacked himself off to the sounds of Finn and Puck's moans. Sam licked his lips and went for it by grabbing hold of Puck's hips and shoving his cock inside Puck. He heard Puck groan sexily through his nose and bit the cock inside his mouth. Finn screamed and laughed while bucking his hips and playing with Puck's mohawk. Sam jabbed in his cock fast and hard, letting out a series of hot breaths and "fuck"s. Sam bit his lip and scratched at Puck's back. They all moaned and grunted amongst the sound of squeaking leather from the couch and slapping skin. Finn bucked his hips and exhaled a "fuckin god!" as he shot white sticky cum in Puck's mouth, who swallowed it. Puck sucked down on Finn's cock a while more before slowly and sensually slipping his lips off of it, driving Finn crazy. Puck gasped and licked his lips, and looked back at Sam whose face was clenched and his jaw dangled open. Puck's hard cock twitched and he stood up on his knees, pushing his ass into Sam, getting his prostate stabbed a few times. Puck grunted and rested his head against Sam's shoulder, Sam wrapped his arms aroundPuck's torso and pushing against his muscles. Puck moaned and rubbed his cock up and down in his sweaty fist. Sam's sweaty body slammed against Puck's clenched ass. Sam's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he grinded his teeth together. Sam shot cum deep in Puck's ass. Sam screamed and bit Puck's ear, turning Puck on so hard he shot his load all the way over to Finn. White, sticky cum covered Finn's abs. Sam kept fucking Puck and biting his ear, making Puck's sweaty face bite his lip and breath hard. Puck fell over, his head in Finn's crotch, Sam pulled out and rested his legs over Puck's ass. Sam's heaving, sweaty and toned chest made all the noise in the room.

"It's gunna take me forever to Febreeze this place. Smells like man fucking everywhere." Sam said.

"Wish it was possible to stop." Finn said.

"Ha! Yeah, right. Why don't we all just go put clothes on and hang out." Puck said mockingly. Finn laughed.

"Why don't we?" Sam said. They both looked at him.

"Cuz hot, horny guys like us don't just sit around doing nothing in an empty house." Puck said.

"I'm going out. Kay? Don't like, break anything." Sam said, going upstairs to put on clothes. Sam walked out the door.

"What's his deal?" Finn said.

"He's probably just going to go get boned by Mr. Schue."

"Basketball?" Finn said. Puck smiled. They got their clothes on and a basketball and went to Sam's backyard to his basketball net. They threw it around and did other stuff, when Puck noticed it was super hot out. Puck took off his shirt and Finn looked at his amazing body. His toned abs that had just a bit of hair on them, his tough pecs that muscularly bounced around when he moved, and those nipples, always hard and dark, like the rest of his skin. Bronzey. Before he knew it Finn had a huge boner sticking out of his pants. Puck saw it and smiled. Puck took off his basketball shorts and boxers. Finn got even harder.

"So Finn, wanna be on the skins team with me?" Puck said, coming towards him. Finn smiled and dropped the ball. He took off his shirt and Puck took off his shorts and underwear. Puck licked his lips and kissed his way up Finn's torso. They connected their lips and wrestled with their tongues. Puck felt up and down Finn's body and pushed him into the grass. They toppled over together and grinded their hard cocks together. Puck kissed Finn's neck and Finn rubbed Puck's back as they rolled around in the grass, the friction between their hard, reddening cocks sending shivers all over their bodies. Puck moaned in Finn's ear and put his entire lower half against Finn's cock. They climaxed closer and closer, still rubbing their hard cocks against each other. Finn stuttered out moans and clenched his teeth and Puck moaned and licked up Finn's dirty body. There were grass clippings and dirt covering their bodies. They laid in the grass and thrusted against each others' bodies. Puck dropped his jaw and let out a needy moan, saying Finn's name over and over until he and Finn both shot cum on each others' abs. Puck sucked and kissed Finn neck and Finn bucked his hips against Puck. Their chests heaved against one another's and the sprinklers came on over them. They were covered in water, which washed off the grass and dirt. They both laughed as the water trickled over their bodies, in the heat of the sun and they kissed and hepd each other passionately, savoring their time together.

* * *

><p><strong>Like yo mother! Review, tell ya friends, hide your kids, hide your wife, wait wha? Just do it. Is that a movie? It's sounds like a movie. Maybe I'm thinking of Just Go With it. Nicole Kidman was so great in that. And Rabbit Hole. Oh I'm sorry I forgot I was still talking. Are you still reading this? I think you may be the one with the problem. Shit I can't stop. Okay, I'm good. Seriously review though.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I am trying to give everybody what they want, but it's just too damn hard!**  
><strong>"Ooo, I don't want Mr. Schue in this meeeh!"<strong>  
><strong>"Waaah! I want a foursome already!"<strong>  
><strong>"Ew, are you gunna have Kurt!"<strong>  
><strong>"Wah, you're grammar sucks lemom-flavored canine butt cheeks!"<strong>  
><strong>"I want a story! Why am I reading this if I want a story, oh yeah! CUZ I DIDN'T READ THE FUH-REAKING SUMMARY!"<strong>  
><strong>"Here, take my many whiney suggestions and use them all!"<strong>  
><strong>"By the way, you seem to have missed a part where Will cums im his ass, so therefore it's not a dry fuck. Oh ho ho, look at me with my degree in Smutology oo! Don't *I* know everything!"<strong>

**Sorry about all that, I understand I'm being a bit hostile...okay, one more.**

**"No! This guy was facing this guy. Puhleaze u call urself a writer."**

**No I don't. I'm simply a horny gay guy who happens to like to write, and who happens to like hot man-on-man action on home alone weekends with their fucking sexy teacher, and is tired of all these other writers posting boring, dry, and dramatic un-M rating-worthy Fanfics!**

**I am just saying. There, how does it feel to have your reviews reviewed! Hmm! Hmm! Seriously though, thank you for the feedback and such.**

* * *

><p>Heres a list of possible situations. Read em and tell me what you think:<p>

- The untold story of Kurt going to Blaine's house (with promise of a story because I have tons of funny things for Kurt to say, and have been thinking of a steamy scene between the two)

- Mike fucking with Sam

- Puck and Will doing it in a classroom

- Finn and Kurt?

- Puck and Sam break into a motel room and have sex in there

Again, trying for a story.

- A song (because I have alot better ideas than "Sexyback")

- Sam's stepdad (played by Daniel Craig) walks in on Will, naked at their house while waiting for Sam, and they do it

- Comedy or Drama?

- If comedy, quite possibly heavy on the sex but also a few good lines

- If drama, possibly one of them gets an STD or Will gets arrested, or two of them come out as a couple

- More locker room sex, with them getting caught

- I will not do a fivesome, it's awkward enough trying to write a foursome

- Again, taking song suggestions, if you want that

- Will's nephew comes to town, played by Zac Efron, and has relations with one of them

- Public sex

I won't do anything wierd like bondage, or those guys that dress up like cartoon animals and have vigorous sex, the Fuzzies? Cuddlies? Something wierd.

- Driving blowjob

- Road trip

- I could stop here. I could try to Google Image other gay sex positions, but I don't have very many left

- Sam and Puck realize they can't be with girls anymore after saying each others' names while making out with the females, and have "feelings"

- Blaine and Sam?

- Carl comes back and him and Will do stuff

- Storystorystory, why is this so hard! Okay. A future fic? Yes! Glee Club Reunion!

- Straight sex (Blech! :P)

- Someone gets sick and a whole bunch of funny stuff happens, whoop de doo

I better be getting some feedback from y'all, because I haven't slept for 20 hours! But that doesn't make sense. Neither do you!

- Sam gets offerred a modeling job, I don't know where I'm going with this. I just want an excuse to fantasize about Chord Oversreet's body *licking lips*

- Jesse gets involved with the group.

- Sex in their clothes

- Emma walks in on Will

- Sue walks in on Will, takes a pic, and shows the whole school?

- Everyone is a deer now! I'm not gunna make'em have sex er anything but it'd be cute if everyone was a deer :)

* * *

><p><strong>If worse comes to worse, I'll just take all the unmatching suggestions you may have chosen and label each chapter to fit all your precious needs. Please review! I love you all!<strong>


End file.
